Not another Pokemon badfic!
by The Newest Guy
Summary: Umm, This is my first fic. My two characters meet Ash and the Advance crew except Max.


Disclaimer:I don't need this, I own Pokemon! Yep! I also own a guy named Jack Sqaut.(I own nothing, not even a good spell check)  
  
HI! I'm brand new, and this my first fic! Yay  
  
Note: Ruben/Sheik looks like a mixture of Red/Kenta/Brendan and Sapph/ire looks like the main girls of the Games combined.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-___-_-_---_  
  
Pokemon:  
Advanced Journeys  
Episode 1  
  
May's little brother,Max, decided to go to Kanto, and train at Pokemon Tech, after winning some bet with a rich kid, leaving Ash, Brock, and May behind. So as the trio walk towards Goldenoak Town's(my town, you can't have) Pokemon center. Ash thought of this time to call a few people. Mainly his mother and Misty. He started with his mom.  
  
"Hi Mom. It's Ash." Ash said into the video phone, only getting the answering machine. "Just called to say hello"  
  
So he tried Misty. He got the answering machine again, and said "It's Ash calling to say hello to Misty. Bye."  
  
Meanwhile, a group of two kids, both 12 entered the center. The boy's name was Ruben, but his friends called him Sheik. The girl was his twin, Sapphire. Sheik had spiky, silver hair, and was tall and lanky. He wore a headband with a pokeball silhouette in the middle. Sapphire was about the same only shorter, and wore a bandanna over her hair which was flaming red.  
  
"Hey, Ruben, that guy looks like Ash Ketchum." Sapph said.  
  
"Sapph, every guy that you see dressed like that, you think is Ash Ketchum," Rubin replied.  
  
"No I don't." his sister replied.  
  
"Ummm, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I am Ash Ketchum" Ash said, overhearing his name.  
  
"See?" Sapphire said.  
  
"Prove it." Sheik said, indulging himself into a magizine.  
  
So Ash pulled out his pokedex, and it showed his trainer's license.  
  
"OK, Sapph, fulfill your promise to your diary and give Ash a big kiss." Sheik said to his sister, not looking up from his magazine he was reading.  
  
"Sheik, you're dead."  
  
"Waaaaa!' Ash said as he ran away. Meanwhile at the Pokemon Centers cafeteria, May Brock, And Pikachu were enjoying a nice, quiet when Ash burst in, yelling for pikachu to Thunderbolt the mad girl behind him.  
  
May looked up, and saw the girl enter with. a cute boy(hint hint)who was trying to stop her.  
  
May's jaw dropped, drooling, with big anime hearts in her eyes. Seeing May, Brock and Pikachu had a big anime sweatdrop.  
  
"Pikachu, stop drinking the ketchup and shock her!"  
  
But Pikachu just kept eating ketchup.  
  
"Sapph, stop chasing the poor boy!" the boy told her.  
  
"Shut up, Sheik.or should I say.Ruben." The girl said evily.(Sheik hates his name, I don't like Ruben Studder either)  
  
"If I didn't swear on our dogs deathbed I wouldn't kill you, I would kill you."Shiek said.  
  
"You are worthless as a big brother. I will stop chasing him only if you become my slave in the morning." Sapph's true nature said.  
  
"All right, all right." replied the defeated Sheik  
  
Then Sapphire looked at May, who was still looking at Sheik.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY UGLY BROTHER LIKE THAT FOR !" she yelled at May.  
  
May, who was in a trance was unresponsive.  
  
Sheik sighed. She was emmbarrasing him.  
  
"May! Wake up!" Ash said to her.  
  
May was unresponsive.  
  
Ash sighed. May was annoying. Of course, Brock did this to almost every girl he met. So he was used to it.  
  
"Pikachu, thunder shock May." Ash said  
  
"Pika pikachu chu (But I am eating)"  
  
"It's just ketchup, you ketchup-holic"  
  
"Pika(OK, but for two more bottles of ketchup.)"  
  
"OK!" Ash said, frustrated.  
  
Then Pikachu shocked May, who woke from the trance and asked about Sheik.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sheik. The girl is my twin sister." Sheik told them  
  
"And I'm Sapphire." Sapph said, glaring daggers of hot steel at Sheik for ruining her entrance.  
  
"I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Brock and May." Ash told them.  
  
"So, Ash, what happened to that cute redhead?" Sheik asked. "Wasn't she your girlfriend?"  
  
Ash blushed, but said "SHE WAS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And she went to take care of her sisters' gym."  
  
"OK, but that means she's free, right?" Sheik went on.  
  
"Shut up lover boy" Sapphire said.  
  
"Just kidding!" Sheik said, rubbing the back of his head with an anime sweatdrop  
  
"So, where are you from Sheik?"  
  
"Littleroot town. May, could you stop looking at me like that? Oh, and pass the fries, Sapphire, cause I'm pretty hungry" Sheik replied  
  
"So, where are all of your pokemon, Ash?" asked Sapphire  
  
"I left them with Professor Oak." he said.  
  
"Ash, why is May constantly staring at me?" Sheik asked "May, for the love of all pokemon, stop staring at me!"  
  
"Hey, Ash, would you mind if my brother and I joined up with you? It's somewhat of a dream of mine, to travel through the Hoenn league with Ash Ketchum." Sapphire asked. "Uh..um.well, I can't afford to have so many people following me around." Ash told her. "Don't worry. As long as me and my brother are together, we have 3 billion dollars each to use on a badge quest."  
  
"So, can we join your group now?" Sapphire asked. "Okay. We're heading to my hometown for a couple of weeks." Fine with me. But don't you think having 5 teens at your house is dangerous? Not to mention me, who could eat 100 whole chickens in one go? And I heard you have a big appetite yourself." Sheik said gloomily. "My mom can handle it. She's tough."  
  
And with that in mind, and two more friends in group, Ash heads back home to Pallet, where a new adventure will begin. 


End file.
